Disclaimers
This page is specifically to acknowledge all people and copyrighted materials within The Yaoiweh Conspiracy and as well as acknowledge all contributing artists who have contributed to some extent to the series. This page also deals with controversial, sexist, and racist aspects of the series itself, as well as character thoughts and opinions. If you are filing against the series due to copyright violation, or other claims, please see this page to ensure your work(s) are acknowledged. We don't want you to spend your money on a lawyer for nothing! Plus we don't have the money for lawyers. Copyrighted Material The Yaoiweh Conspiracy contains multiple tracks and visuals that are made by multiple companies and people. But note that the series can be downloaded FOR FREE. We are also NON-PROFIT, meaning we will not make money off of your creations. We also would like to acknowledge all companies and people whose works are included in the series. This list will be changed with each released game. Companies: *DevCAT: Music *Nexon: Music *Enterbrain: Visuals and Music *Navel: Music *Famitsu: Character Sprites *EA: Other Graphics People: *Warialasky: Music *Lena Park: Music *Hitomi: Music *Megumi Hayashibara: Music *Fox Richards: Face Graphics *Ziffy: Spin Command *YURIA: Music *Hashimoto Miyuki: Music If you find your works in the series and are not acknowledged in this section, please contact me (Mike5449) and tell me which of the tracks/visuals are in question. We will investigate and add your name/group to the list on the page, as well as give the proper credit for the item(s) in question. Prejudice Views All characters within the series have their own views on various races in the game (Hentairite, Yaoiites, Futanarica, Yurians, Pronzarita, Iilvosic, and Humans) and we are well aware most have sexual themes to their names (Hentai, Yaoi, Futanari, Yuri, and Pr0nz) the events in game and thoughts of characters DO NOT reflect any thoughts of Studio Black Lavender members. We also are not saying being gay is wrong or being stright is wrong. The honest answer is that the wars/prejudice between various races represents the real life conflict between heterosexuals, homosexuals, bisexuals, etc. Yes, that means for once you're seeing a story with an actual deeper meaning. There is also a clear sexism within the games (Eg. Female Yaoiites being forced as carriers of children and being forced to do slave work, "Male" Futanarica being used as food, and even Hentairite deeming females to be superior to males.) which represents a real life struggle between feminists and cheauvanist men, as there's a clear war between both the men and women in game (dependent upon the race) in the form of a massive struggle for power. None of us are prejudice against men or women, and you shouldn't be. If you are in any way offended by the materials or slurs used in game by any of the characters then we are NOT held responsible. We do not condone the racism or sexism incorporated into the game. Just cuz it's in a game doesn't make it right, and just cuz the heroes are in a prejudice race doesn't make it right (hell, the heroes are eventually inclined to fight said racism/sexism.) Artist H's (Mike5449's) Terms of Use "To whom it may concern, This contract is agreed upon as of the time any works made by Artist H is accepted. All works by Artist H are copyright of the artist and contributing artist(s). Before sharing, duplicating, reproducing, copying, and/or in any way redistributing works by Artist H, please consult him for these terms to be presented and permission to share the works. Artist H believes in freedom of speech and the removal of censorship. He also believes that one only takes offense if one sees works as offensive (ex. the term “Ginger” being used to refer to a person of red hair and freckled skin) and is not to be held responsible if you are in any way offended by his works. Artist H allows people to freely distribute his pornographic, literary, and visual works so long as proper credit is given to the artist and contributing artists. However, few exceptions are put in place on what may or may not be shared. Works that may not be shared include; * Any pornographic works featured or to be featured in The Yaoiweh Conspiracy series. * Any works submitted to an instructor or teacher. * Any works filed under “Pay to Download” or “Permit Required”. * Any works given out during events or as contest prizes. Works that may be shared include; * Any works submitted to YouTube (by mike5449). * Any works submitted to The Yaoiweh Conspiracy Wiki ''(by Studio Black Lavender''). * Any works submitted to rule34.paheal.net (by Shwiffer). * Any works submitted to Facebook (by Mike Munn). Failure to comply will result in a fine of $20.00 (CAD) per piece of work per person. Each person must pay their own fee based on successive non-permitted shares. (ex. Person X shared 2 images to Person Y, who then shares said 2 images to Person Z. Both person X and Y must pay fees directly to Artist H.)" -As taken from "Terms of Usage" by Artist H.